


No one's around to help

by TradeMarkSponger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TradeMarkSponger/pseuds/TradeMarkSponger
Summary: Niji kumo's self reflection
Kudos: 1





	No one's around to help

  
I stand on the rooftop, the soft and cold air brushing against my skin, the sky dark and gloomy, rain pouring down. I look down at all of the cars passing by, seeing their lights zoom in the dark. I take in a deep breath, reassuring myself that it will be better this way. I have already seen my future, and I can't stop now. I take off my winter coat, laying it down on the freezing building rooftop, followed by my shoes, placing them directly behind me… just so that they know this was planned. Planned…. What made this decision planned? What way in my life, could this have been solved… with that question stuck in my brain, I start thinking….. What made me come to this conclusion? As the rain soaks me and my designer clothes…. I realized something.

I wasn't a normal person in a normal family… I was a spoiled child. Spoiled, and rotten…. I would cry if things didn't go my way when I was on the playground, I would hit… scream… anger others. But nothing ever happened to me. They made sure of that…. I never got any hardships, and that made me who I am today...could it be that even my parents had it good? Did they have to work for what they got? How can I answer that question? When I can't even figure out my own identity? What AM I? I'm… rude to anyone above or below me… all of my hardships are paid off by my parents, nothing has ever affected me too deeply…. So why am I standing on this rooftop? Could… I be searching for something that can't be paid off? Am I looking for a hardship? Or… am I sick of being nothing?

Nothing to others, nothing to myself. Just another person… but, I have to be something special. My clothes pop, my hair is colorful... That has to be a personality. It has to be…. If not, then other than being spoiled and… mean, what am I? Nothing. I'm just a problem for others to overcome. An obstacle. One that has been beaten over, and over again. Many of my… " _friends"_ have passed and left me in the dirt. But can I blame them? I never was that good of a friend, and even worse of a partner. I sigh, trying not to relive my past. There's no time for thinking… I have to carry through. Prolonging the hurt won't make it go away……. There's no way for it to stop…. There's no one around to stop it. 

I pull out my hair ties and pins, taking a while, a while to calm down, maybe? But if I do, ill have to put it all back on… so now I'm stuck with this, right? I've said my goodbyes to those who I somewhat care for, so now I must…. Or they will think I'm too weak to commit…. commit…. I close my eyes, slowly lifting one foot, trying to clear my thoughts. As I'm about to fall, I speak my final words… “no ones around to help.” before falling, air pushing on my face and body, lights blinding my vision as I get closer to the ground… and then….

  
**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to try and think of some stuff to get ideas for nijis character arc (regretting her abrasive/narcissistic personality) and decided to angst it all up.


End file.
